mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Katrina the Rich Girl
Yo, why are ya heer? Hm, um, random person. Dis be Katrina's talk page but you probably knew that since ya came. Um, I guess you can say like "Hiya, Katri. Have you played MySims Sky Heroes yet?" or "Hey, Katrina. Can ya please make me a beautiful banner like you did with 'Talk About it With Buddy Banner: )." Oh yeah, I can make ya banners. Just tell meh how you want it to look, what be da background, and what sims be on it! Sometimes I write by Katrina or sumthin' on it to advertise if it's okay with ya. So um, what are ya waitin' for? Shouldn't you be leaving a message? Your Request Wee. Hey... } |text = Hey, Can you vote for a winner on Camp Out 101 on the current episode! You can't vote yourself though... please do...! Also, are you going online MSPC? I am going on soon! }} Uhm! *coughs* } |text = I can't make a stage with yellow blossoms as I do not have any in my own and anymore... Can I replace with Rose or Plum Blossom? }} I DID THE AD FOR THE OFFICE SHOW!! I THINK ITS AWESOME!!! [[ WATCH IT HERE!! IT HAS MUSIC SO HAVE THE SOUND UP!! SRY BUT IM REALLY HYPER BECAUSE IM HAPPY WITH IT }} Fanmail!!...Already! here it is: Heya, Earlier today I was browsing through some of your videos and I have to say, I'm impressed. I was puzzled by the fact that you had so few views, how come? I personally think that your videos are better than 99% of the stuff on here! For the first time in a while I found some videos that were pretty enjoyable to watch, kudos to you for that! :P It's weird how people would rather watch the generic, boring, dull stuff instead of something fresh, original and interesting eh? But in all honesty, I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to suffer from a low view count! Here's a trial to a service that I tried out on my videos to send them a ton of views (it's free to try) http://hops.me/15 It sends a ton of views to your videos and helps you get ranked in the YouTube search engine. It's really good for getting the community to notice your material/channel. If you try it out right now you can get in on their free trial, it might work for you like it did for me, right? Well, I hope you'll produce more videos in the future, I'll be waiting! Cya! Joshua their username was bestsellingbookieq, i clicked on there name and said they are suspended. ohwell the good thing is that we got fanmail already!!!!!!!!!!!! }} }} Ok! } |text = Uhh, you mean the one with the flower... The one bottom right or top right?! Anyways, that ad for TG Productions was cool, though I can imagine Morcubus.... with his MWAHAHAHA! Lolz, so yeah... I will try to make it tomorrow! }} Mashallah- Well done (in arabic!) } |text = Top right... awesome... I'll have it done by tomorrow 5pm GMT! }} Sorry... Hi! OH.EM.GE }} }}